telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sangre de mi tierra
"Sangre de mi tierra" is an American telenovela for Telemundo. It's an original story which started airing on November 29, 2017 and concluded on February 20, 2018 after 59 episodes.. The main stars are Ana Belena and Lambda García. Synopsis Crisanto Castañeda and Natalia Martínez de Montiel are people from the land and the vineyards. For them, the grape, its cultivation, the elaboration of the musts and the quality of its wines is not a trade or a way of sustaining itself. It is a passion. A way of life. The only way to breathe and feel. This is the story that we are going to tell. Two intense and complicated families, Los Castañeda and Los Montiel, their encounters, their enmity, their loves, their hatreds and their intolerances, within the framework of the great passion they share: life. Crisanto Castañeda came to Napa thirty years ago, from his native Michoacán, without a dime. After many years of hard work, he has conquered his world: he has a faithful wife Mercedes, four children: Emilio, Aurora, Paloma and Leonardo; It has its splendid vineyards, but above all, it owns its bodega of strong and powerful wines, just like him. Natalia Martínez de Montiel was born in the great vineyards of Napa, and grew picking grapes next to her parents, Joaquín and Emilia Martínez, humble braceros who fought to give her a better future in this new land and, thanks to them, she was able to achieve a career at the university. She married Paco Montiel, an educated and good man, who supported her in her dreams of becoming a winemaker and today is still planted with expansion plans. He had only one son, Luis Montiel, married to Anita Carmona, and a winemaker, like his father. In addition, she had to raise the eldest son of her husband, the problematic Juan José Montiel. Los Castañeda and Los Montiel have a friendship of years. Joaquín Martínez helped Crisanto buy his first land, and Crisanto, many years later, lent the money to Los Montiel to open their small cellar. The harmony of the relationship ends with Emilio's death in a car accident caused by the imprudence of his best friend, Juanjo Montiel, Paco's son. From that family tragedy, a war between families and wineries is established. Crisanto, taken by the pain and the rage for his loss, puts a demand that aggravates the sentence of unintentional homicide of Juan José, Juanjo lasts a year and a half to jail, and terminates his relationship with Aurora. But in the midst of hatred, love underlies: Juanjo's love for Aurora, who is now married with Roberto. There is also a passionate love between Paco, Natalia's husband, for Paloma, the youngest daughter of the Castañeda. This relationship ends up aggravating the continuous fights and traps that are inflicted Natalia and Crisanto. And at the height of this enmity, there is a murder, which will put the two families in check, since many had reasons to commit it. Added to the suspense created by the murder, each of the members in both families will have to fight against their own and particular demons until they are defeated. Trivia * Working title for the show was 'De pura cepa'. Cast Main cast Gues stars Category:2017 telenovelas Category:American telenovelas Category:Telemundo telenovelas